Masks
by desired-moonlight
Summary: In reality masks destroy you and you become exactly what you originally wanted to be, fake, empty, false. Kind of like a mask wouldn’t you say?


**Masks.**

I am born to this world no different from most, so why am I treated so repulsively.  
I never asked to be anything different, how could I? I was only a child.  
I am lost, alone, and worst of all afraid. I'm afraid that no one will ever respect me.  
I'm afraid no one will love me but mostly I'm afraid they'll find out. The people who don't dare to know me, who attack me, who hate me will find out how I am hurt so deeply. I can't let them know how I really feel so to protect myself I wear my greatest possession; my **mask**. I joke and laugh. I pretend that I am the sun, an unstoppable force, full of fire and life. Imagine if they could just look through the cracks, they'd see I am anything but.

* * *

She's pathetic. I know that's exactly what you're thinking.  
You look at me and all you see is a helpless, useless little girl who only waste the air that surrounds her.  
People see a sad excuse for a ninja whose little sister had even surpassed her. And you know what? You're wrong. I'm more than that. I'm not weak I'm stronger than you'll ever be. I'm powerful with in my own restrains I don't need your pitiful excuses for complements for me to know that.  
I'm better than that, I'm better than you. I'll put on this mask to only furlong your mislead beliefs because when the time comes my **mask** will shatter and you will finally see the real me.

* * *

Everyday I take a little time to think about the past.  
I sit upon a lush viridian blanket and feel the warm rays of sunlight that highlight my black covered body. With a small book within my grasp I reminisce on the past. My empty hand grazes the smooth cold stoned with the names of my comrades carved into place. One of the few things I have to remind me of them is this stone and the pain that comes with it. The pain wraps around my slowly dieing heart and I begin to feel as cold and hallow as the memorial. Why am I here rings through my conscience and my turmoil just almost pushes me to my limit. I look back on myself and I see an empty shell. I'm a solider, who gave up on the world. I place my palm upon where my one eye should have been. Instead there is a gift I do not deserve. A gift that is too virtuous, too pure for me. The **mask** I wear only reminds me that. It is my **mask** of the past that I wish to hide from those who wouldn't understand.

* * *

They say I'm the best.  
I am known as a genius to their eyes but it is all a lie because he is still alive. He's there mocking every move I make and anger only consumes me. Rage surges through my veins and my mind is blocked from everything; everything but hate and revenge. I don't have time for worthless things like friends or love. It is all futile in the end; a waste of time. The sooner the fools I call team mates realize this, the easier their demise will be. Although, there are times were I feel my emotions take advantage of my rare moments of weakness. This is were they see the real me. The boy whose childhood was torn from him through blood and death by one he held so dear. The child who wore his emotions on his sleeve and whose innocence rivaled no ones. They will never be given such honor again. That was the old me that will never be seen again.  
My time has come for me to become stronger and achieve my ultimate goal and he will come to fear my face.  
My **mask** of ice; clear and impassive.

* * *

As humans we were given a gift and a curse. We are able to feel and show pain, loss, kindness, and compassion. We are full of hate and love, all at the same time. Mistakes are made and lessons are learned and these are gifts that we should honor and not be ashamed to show. But we do and we hide from everything. We wither behind masks we build to protect us and we foolishly believe that they do. In reality they destroy you and you become exactly what you originally wanted to be, fake, empty, false.  
Kind of like a** mask** wouldn't you say?

V

V

V

V

V

V

I don't own naruto. I wrote this piece due to some inspiration that occurred to me during my own life. My writing is and will never be perfect therefore do not expect anything but. I understand that writings on fanfiction can not be completely full of errors but I'd rather not be attacked because of it. I love writing and I hope you loved reading it. I love hearing from the people of fanfiction. Until next time.

Desired-Moonlight


End file.
